Te quiero junto a mi
by miharu vargas
Summary: Makoto cree que Haruka solo lo ve como su amigo, así que decide alejarse. Haruka por su lado se comenzó a inquietar por el comportamiento del ojiverde y eso le dolía la distancia que este tenia, y mas cuando el mas alto comienza a andar con una chica.


Makoto sabía que Haruka solo lo quería como su mejor amigo. Suspira agotado, pensar en eso le sabia mal, se tiende sobre su cama y vuelve a suspirar… debería olvidarse de Haru-chan?... definitivamente, pensó unos momentos y cayó en la cuenta de que si podría, y en su mente aparece la imagen de una chica sonrojada, cabello castaño oscuro y que le ofrecía algo que no supo que era, se levantó de golpe, definitivamente ella estaba hecha para él.

Haruka miro a su lado, Makoto no había ido a clases y eso hizo que llegara tarde porque se le quedo esperando en casa. Ladeo la cabeza al escuchar el timbre que marcaba que recién comenzaba el recreo, ve a una chica que se venía acercando a él, cabello castaño oscuro, venia con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no estaba ese estúpido sonrojo que siempre tenía cuando estaba el peliverde.

-Nanase-kun sabes porque no vino Tachibana-kun?-pregunto algo nerviosa, no era por la pregunta si no por la mirada del joven.

-No….-fue su seca respuesta, la chica le miro unos segundos y se fue.

Haruka creía que eso era extraño, por lo general si Makoto faltaba siempre le avisaba la noche anterior… pero esta vez no paso nada, algo en su pecho le comenzó a doler. Así que se coloco de pie y se encamino hacia la azotea donde encontró a Gou, Nagisa y Rei, los tres tan tranquilos como nunca.

-Oh~ Haruka-senpai! Es bueno verle-dice sonriente Gou, aunque al instante ella nota la ausencia-Y Makoto-senpai?

-No vino a clases hoy…-Haruka decide desviar la mirada algo molesto, aunque los otros más jóvenes ni cuenta se dieron.

En eso tocan para ingresar nuevamente a clases, así que a paso lento Haruka se regreso solo…completamente solo al salón, suspira de nuevo, mientras ve el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado. El resto de la tardepaso normal y cuando fue hora de salir de clases, se encamino…solo de nuevo hacia su casa. Mira hacia un lado y ve la casa de la familia Tachibana, así que se acerco y toco. Sale la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Haru-chan, que haces por aquí?-la mujer sonríe.

-Esta Makoto?-serio como siempre mientras en su mente pensaba _"ojala que este, creo que algo no está bien"._

-Mako? No está, salió a caminar-dice la mujer.

Haruka, asiente y sube algo decaído a su casa, el solo ingresar se dirige rápidamente al baño, mientras tira todo a un lado y se mete a la bañera.

Makoto estaba sentado en la arena, cuando a lo lejos ve una figura femenina y él se levanta del suelo y va a su encuentro.

-Hola Ayame-le sonríe a la chica que se sonrojo.

-H-hola Tachibana-kun-dice nerviosa la chica.

-No utilices formalismos-sonríe amable-llámame Makoto no mas

-B-bueno-susurra la joven mas sonrojada que antes-E-eh p-pensaba que estabas enfermo, hoy porque no fuiste

-Jeje, es que la verdad no tenía muchas ganas-ríe despacio Makoto.

-oh y no le dijiste a Nanase-kun?-pregunta curiosa la pelicastaña.

Makoto, solo asiente, pero la chica no noto que los ojos del joven se apagaron. El joven, volvió a sonreír y le tomo las manos, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente.

Al día siguiente por alguna razón Haruka despertó con algo en el pecho, se vistió lentamente, creyendo que Makoto pasaría por él. Los minutos pasaban y nada, vio la hora, debía irse al instituto.

Cuando llego no pudo creerse lo que vio, Makoto abrazaba a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, definitivamente eso no le estaba gustando, se acerco.

-Hola…Makoto…Ayame…-dice Haruka, pero lo que de verdad quería decirle a Makoto era _"porque no fuiste a mi casa, porque no me llamaste? Y porque estas con ella en vez que conmigo?"._

Makoto le miro, sonríe, pero el pelinegro noto que esa sonrisa no era como las de antes. Era una sonrisa vacía, hizo que se le rompiera algo en su interior. Desvió su mirada y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Tocan la campañilla, todos toman sus respectivos asientos, Makoto le da un beso suave a la chica antes de separarse. Haruka solo miro sorprendido, pero cuando el peliverde volvió su mirada hacia él, solo desvió su mirada.

Todo iba _normal _ entre los alumnos del curso, a excepción de que Haruka estaba algo celoso y Makoto no decía nada. El pelinegro no estaba resistiendo así que escribe una notita y la deja en la mesa del otro.

"_Porque me estas evadiendo Makoto?"_

Makoto, miro la nota sorprendido, se dio cuenta. Suspiro y escribió en la notita.

"_No estoy evadiéndote, que te hace pensar eso…"_

Haruka, frunció leve su ceño, mientras piensa _"Ni si quiera me llamaste Haru-chan, y así dices que no me evades"_ y escribió, volviendo a dejar la notita en la mesa ajena.

"_No se nota… en serio que diablos te pasa, te conozco demasiado bien para que no me ocultes nada"_

Makoto leyó, suspiro y se masajeo la sien. Comenzó a escribir, estaría bien decirle?... bueno ahora que no comenzaría a pensar en el, lo que se le haría más fácil. Y dejo la nota encima de la mesa de Haruka.

"_bueno si tan bien me conoces, te dire que me gustaste… y como soy SOLO tu amigo ya que te fijas solamente en Rin…"_

Haruka abrió los ojos, "_eso era verdad?, Makoto estaba enamorado de su persona?, pero si nunca lo había visto como un simple amigo, era su parner, su otra mitad, más que nada el amor de su vida, aunque sea hombre, pero amo a Makoto…"_ pero volvió a leer la nota, Rin nunca ha formado parte, si compiten siempre, es eso, solo compiten, pero el motivo de que lo hacen, estaba a su lado y se encontraba indiferente.

Comenzó a escribir y dejo la nota en la mesa del otro.

"_Tú no eres solo mi amigo, idiota…eres la persona más importante para mi… y en serio me duele que estés con Ayame"_

Makoto lo lee y su expresión queda seria, cosa que asusto un poco a Haruka, y se asusto más cuando el más alto se levanto y salió junto con la chica, tomados de la mano.

Haruka queda mirándole irse, con las lagrimas a punto de salir, no le había creído, y Makoto, SU Makoto se estaba alejando de su lado, de su vida y eso le comenzó a doler aun mas, salió de la sala y fue a la piscina en donde encontró justamente a Rin.

-Hola Haru…-dice el pelirrojo.

-No… estoy para competencias Rin…-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido el pelinegro.

-Oh parece que tu príncipe verde no está aquí para cuidarte-dice Rin sonriendo con sorna.

-Que te calles! Además Makoto esta con su noviecita!-no iba a mentirle a Rin, pero estaba celoso.

Rin alzo una ceja, estaba escuchando bien, MAKOTO TENIA NOVIA?! Y EL NI ENTERADO?!, algo comenzó a dolerle. Bufo, pero ni cuenta se dio, que Haruka se lanzo a la piscina y con todas las ganas de quedarse al fondo de ese lugar.

A metros estaba descansando Gou, Nagisa y Rei, los tres tenían cara de preocupación, el solo hecho de ver a Haru sin ganas de salir del fondo de la piscina, Rin en un rincón tratando de parecer calmado, daban la cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Y justo ese alguien, paso por su lado, con un rostro serio, mientras tenía su mano entrelazada con una joven. Nagisa se coloca de pie y los otros dos le imitaron.

-MAKO-CHAN!-grita el rubio corriendo a lanzarse sobre el más alto.

-Gya! Nagisa! Que sucede?-el ojiverde trato de quitárselo de encima.

-V-ven acompáñame-dice Nagisa jalando del brazo libre del más alto.

Makoto, se resigna y le sonríe a la chica, esta ultima solo asintió y se fue a algún lugar del campus. Nagisa comenzó a jalar hasta la piscina al más alto, mientras que Rei intentaba sacar por todos los medios a Haruka y Gou zarandeaba a su hermano mayor. Makoto al ver la escena alzo una ceja, _"¿Qué diablos le pasaba a estos dos?"._ Nagisa comenzó a decir todo lo que había escuchado cuando Haruka discutía con Rin. El ojiverde suspiro cansado, cada vez entendía menos.

-Haruka-senpai salga de la piscina!-gritaba Rei tratando de llamar la atención del mayor.

-Onii-chan! Pareces una niñita llorona!-alegaba por otro lado Gou.

-HARU-CHAN, RIN-CHAN~ MIREN A QUIEN TRAJE CONMIGO~!-dice Nagisa llamando la atención de los dos mayores y de paso haciendo que la curiosidad de Makoto creciera.

Tanto Haruka y Rin levantaron la mirada, y el solo ver el rostro serio de Makoto les asusto, ¡ESE NO ERA EL MAKOTO DE SIEMPRE! Pensaron ambos. Makoto en cambio el ver a ambos con los ojos abiertos en su mayor expresión, fue extraño para él. Suspiro y se acercó al borde de la piscina.

-Rin…deja de llorar… Haru-ch-agita su cabeza para retractarse-Nanase-kun sale de la piscina que estás haciendo que Rei se valla a caer dentro…

En ese momento los tres menores abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos acaso ¿ese era Makoto Tachibana?, definitivamente no, que le pasaba. Los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que es por la chica con la que estaba el ojiverde.

Haruka y Rin se calmaron, y se pararon al frente de Makoto, quien solo les sonríe triste. Rin no aguanto más, ese no era el chico amable, al que había visto desde niño, sin más se despide y se va. Haruka en cambio cuando el más alto iba a irse toma la manga del uniforme del otro, quien solo se detuvo y volteo para verle.

Nagisa, supo que estaban comenzando a sobrar en la escena y pesca el brazo de Gou y Rei, para luego jalarlos por el campus hasta cierta chica.

Haruka seguía mirando al más alto, sus ojos se notaban tristes, con dolor, aunque los demás no lo supieran, pero Makoto no era precisamente alguien ajeno, el sabia cada parte del más bajo, suspiro, como si así su expresión dura se disipara.

-Makoto…en serio porque me evades?-pregunto adolorido el pelinegro.

-No te evado…Haru… digo Haruka…-responde Makoto, desviando su mirada.

-Enserio?... ahora lo estás haciendo-dice Haruka con un deje de dolor en su voz.

-No, es solo que quiero dejar de estar pensando en ti!-responde volviendo su mirada al más bajo.

-Maldita sea Makoto!, acaso te hice algo?!-Haruka comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Rompiste algo en mi interior… lo único que haces es pensar en Rin o me equivoco?-responde Makoto, frunciendo leve su ceño.

-No pienso en Rin! Es siempre en ti… eres la mitad que me falta! Agh! Si te amo!-dice de golpe, el pelinegro, se sonrojo de golpe ante su declaración

Makoto, le miro de manera indescriptible. Haruka no sabía que hacer así que opto por tomar el rostro de Makoto y besarle, este último abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido, pero cuando iba a corresponder, el más bajo se separó.

-Te quiero junto a mi… no quiero estar sin ti… no lo aguantaría…-susurra Haruka, levemente sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-Yo igual te amo… pero…ahora estoy con Ayame…-Responde Makoto.

-Por fin se declara?-se escucha una voz-ahora sé que porque lo preferías ha el…-la voz femenina se notaba felicidad.

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan~ gracias a Ayame por fin van a estar juntos!~-Nagisa aparece de la nada junto a Rei y Gou.

-AHH?!-Makoto, les miro y después miro a Ayame, ella solo asintió y se acercó.

-Bueno Haru… creo que no seré capaz de competir junto a ti… pero me lo cuidas

-Qué?!-Makoto estaba ya más confundido.

-Que tú eres mio! Y de nadie más-dice Haruka entrelazando los dedos con los del más alto.

Makoto cayó en shock, Haruka sonríe despacio casi imperceptible a la mirada de la chica de cabello castaño, que se despide y se va. Había perdido contra él, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Nagisa sonríe mientras ve a Haruka, este último al ver al más alto en shock aun le besa. Gou al ver eso casi se desmaya y Rei tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de empujar a sus senpais a la sala del club y luego sacar a un emocionado Nagisa y a Gou que estaba al punto del desmayo.

Makoto logro reaccionar, y su rostro volvió a sonreír de manera cálida y luego acariciar la mejilla del más bajo, que al sentir el tacto de la mano cálida del más alto se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok, no voy a mentirte… Haru, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-susurra Makoto y levanta su rostro, viéndole a los ojos.

-Y-yo tampoco, p-por eso quédate a mi lado y yo me quedare junto a ti-susurra Haruka levemente sonrojado.

-Pues así será Haru-chan~-responde Makoto para luego besarle.

-Fin-


End file.
